fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masahiro Ketsueki
Appearance The Grand Master Kageki is a tall and dignified young man with Light golden blond hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, bright red crimson like blood of his victoms rain down. He also has bright red tattoos along his torso on his body from the Old Mage's Blessing from the past which is more a curse than anything that keeps him from dying perhaps as a way to defend the future and given the task to destroy Zeref and his Hordes of demonic monsters. When out with his brother and other members of his guild he wears diffreant changes everytime he goes out most times he appears with a black jacket with a white suit under it at most times. As well as, He normally wears golden heavy armor that makes a heavy first impression for the man however he mostly appears in shadows or sitting in his throne. Personality He is totally polite when he wants to be but mostly arrogant and selfish, Self-Center when he wants to be but deep down he does care for his guild, however his will to Rule the world is more than anything to the point he would give up his guild to take over the world. Aside from this he also Strongly believes the world would truely be better off without the Black arts or other form of dark magics that would threaten the flow of time and magic almost as if it's a enemy. However he has a dark personally, if it ment for peace he would destroy a whole city of people without mercy but yet he believes in the "hand of the rightous", as well as with a single glare towards "Black Angel Brothers" to make them shut up with one look. He may seem totally Arrogant but around his brother is another side, when around fuyu he is ecstatic most the time towards his brother and calmer however his brother got annoyed and pissed off of his brother, so much he changed his last name to "Ketsueki". History The Broken Moon Part 1 First appearance. When he and his brother in the past where in a swarm of water between mages of old and demons he and his brother lived in a town far off his memory, as the war raged on he learned magic from his teacher "Rayini", An golden knight mage who fought the demon forces, as afterwards as he laid to die after one battle he pasted his armor to his Student kageki. Gilgamesh-fate-stay-night-3314012-800-600.jpg|Chains of Babylon and Kageki Unarmed enjoying wine.jpg|Kageki Enjoying his Wine full body shoot.jpg|Full body Shot Gilgamesh.jpg|Normal Outfit Zageki's Sword magic But he was said to be the one to fight, Zeref face to face had a fightning chance however he was defeated by zeref himself after he made an monsterous demon to attack him from behind during the battle leaving him hurt and apart of the black of the plate of the armor damaged. Since than Kageki was regaining himself by sealing himself into a chamber that was uneffected by the flow of time in almost a budda style temple, However many years later he was awaken after other words hearing the story with grimore heart on the island. In fear that fairy tail guild is unable to take the call to defend them, He got together with a bunch of Wizards shared the same ideal for a better future, don't matter if they are legal or not as long as they wanted a pure future away from the Black Arts who work independent and rally them under his guild a few months later the guild turned into a big and powerful group Known as the Star Breaker Guild. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic: (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) also known as the "Gate of Roma". is said to be one of the most powerful versions of Sword and Requip magic both Caster and Holder magic as I haven't been shown much but Kageki, is able to unleash a giant swarm of sword outwards towards his enemies on a level that suprasses that erza scarlet's without any problem. Requip (lit. Express Equipmentary) (換装 Kansō): He can use Requip to bring in or remove his golden plate magic armor as well as uses his also most powerful form of magi known as the "Gate of Roma". he wears alot, or get a new weapon including his infamous unnamed blade, it's unknown if this effects his sword magic or not. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. It has been explained that Kageki does have an understanding of fire magic he believes it to be a way to be the flame to purge the world. Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) is a Caster Type advanced Transformation spell, the version of this used by Kageki zalenkaton an Holy verison of a take over take trainforms the user's body into a shape of a holy angel warrior on to help them in battle or to destroy evil. Take Over: Angel Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When he fully activated it for the first time after 15 years of abstinence, she released a large Magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Angel Soul is from of holy magic, yet it appears with a red with a bright red outline of the suit along with heavy armor with some spikes and pieces of the golden armor sticking upwards, as it would have two energy like angel wings on it's back along with an blade of bright orange aura leaving an outburst of energy, almost like the armor is morphed with it. *'Final Judgement:' - he would than hold his left hand, draws with his finger a triangle shape, as suddenly within a green flash of light, from the sky a massive piller of green energy blasts downwards from the heavens and destroys anything with in it's area of fire. The aftermath of the spell would inflict pain to anyone aside from kageki who triggers a magic seal within the range of the blast area for a fourteen minutes aside from kageki within angel soul or a extremely powerful willed mage. Flight: In this form, Kageki is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from his back at whim, which allow him to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a Angel shaped wings, as pure white as a soul of a saint. Enhanced Durability: - During this mode his power to the point he can take a Fire/Steel/Wind Triple dragons Roar with it and his armor barely taken a slice little alone being damaged any. Immense Strength: - When employing her almost Holy magic, Kageki's strength is increased to the point where he can easily break through solid rock with her punches, as well as when using his sword with he can swing his sword from far away and the force of the wind slices as if it was like a blade. Immense Magic Power: Kageki is known for possessing a monstrous amount of Magic Power. By manifesting it in the form of in such a manner when he unleashed his full energy, it dropped Yusuke to his knees as well as made the sky turn pich black and clouding having thunder crack all around the area when triggered. Trivia Category:Sword mage Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Requip User Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Guild Master Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Karyuudo